wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball Bat
]] The Baseball Bat is a melee weapon in the ''Worms'' series. It first appeared in Worms: The Director's Cut as a super weapon that could be aimed in any direction, and was changed to a normal weapon with a more limited aiming range in the rest of the series. Description The Baseball Bat is designed to launch Worms great distances into the water or onto mines. Since this is a melee weapon, it will only affect worms standing in front of the user. The weapon can launch a worm somewhere between straight forward and up to about 70 degrees from the horizontal. This weapon will always deal 30 points of damage to the victim(s) plus any additional fall-damage. Wormopedia Entry : See also: Wormopedia Strrrrike One! The Baseball Bat is an excellent weapon for removing unwanted enemies. With one swing you can launch them great distances across the landscape, often with 'wet' results. The Baseball Bat can cause up to 30 points of damage. Remember not to waste the Baseball Bat when you can knock Worms into the water using other less useful weapons such as the Prod or the Dragon Ball. The Baseball Bat is useful in which you can repel other objects like mines and sentry guns. Using the Baseball Bat The user should make sure he/she is close to the enemy worm he/she wants to hit. It is advised to save the baseball bat for an occasion where the player can use it to send an enemy into the water. Tips & Tricks *In 2nd generation games, When used with the Low Gravity, you're sure to get yourself an easy home run. *Do 'not '''waste this weapon as it can be useful when things get awkward and that you usually have one in your arsenal. *It can be used to bat mines away or at worms if timed correctly, but this is risky because there is a chance that the mine may detonate when you are trying to bat it away or to your opponent. *You can destroy oil drums with it, but you are sure to get killed. *The damage it deals is unaffected by Armour, but the distance it throws the enemy is reduced. Trivia *In the 2nd generation games, ''Worms 3D, and Worms W.M.D, knocking an opponent off the landscape with a Baseball Bat shows text above the screen, saying things like "Home Run!", and a crowd cheering can be heard in 2nd generation games. *Hitting crates with a Baseball Bat won't make the crate explode. In fact, you can collect crates by hitting them with a Baseball Bat, but it's pointless doing so. *You can also bat Mines away, but this can be risky. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem